ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Jackhammer
Jackhammer Appearance Jackhammer is a well fit, 17 year old teenage boy. he has long brown hair that reaches to his shoulders, peach skin and has blue eyes but his eyes were never seen. He wears a black long sleeved combat shirt with a Mandarin collar, black combat pants with a thin black belt, black knee-length combat boots, black cyber gloves, black cyber leather ankle-length trenchcoat, and his special sunglasses with black mirrored lenses so that no one can see through, black oval lense frames, and a special nano-computer/scanner in the glasses. He also wears a device on his left wrist that'll beam up a car, change clothes into casual and others various functions. Personality Jackhammer is calm, gentle, and kind most of the time, but he is brutal and ruthless when provoked and has no problem killing people in cold blood. Suffers a extreme case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder at the age of nine when he witness his parents get shot by bank robbers, the following events later made him cold and hollow. Jack is very intelligent when it comes to weapons, fighting skills, and mechanical engineering, especially vehicles. He created his own devices that'll travel to his personal universe and other devices and gadgets that stretch beyond the laws of physics. History Jack Thomas Preston was born in New York City, he lived all of his life near Manhatten. but in August 5, 2001, at age nine he was with his parents in Manhatten, he and his parents went into the bank to check their deposits when six armed robbers took the place, the robbers also planted bombs inside the bank as they took the money out of the vault and into the van. then the robbers starting shooting at the hostages, killing them. Jack's father attempts to disarm him but he was shot, then his mother. Jack was the only survivor left as one of the robbers aimed his gun at him, the others told them to get into the van and he leaves Jack alive. Then the van departed, leaving Jack all shaking, then he ran towards the entrance when he heard police sirens. As he saw the police, the bombs exploded into the vault and the bank was destroyed. Jack was hit in the head by a flying debris, knocking him unconscious for two years. Jack woke up from his two-year coma and found out that his parents were dead and the robbers were never caught. in October 14, 2003 he was adopted by his father's friend Paul Brown and was taken in with his family for four years, Paul was African American but he loved Jack as one of his own children. During his four years he began to discover his amazing strength, and amazing knowledge. He also developed a hate towards Anti-Americans, Racists and Neo-Nazi skinheads. Also he became very interested with the Multiverse theory and hoping that he may try to travel to one. He made his first dimension watch using a bunch of computer circuit boards cut down small enough to fit the watch and he teleported but he only traveled to an empty universe with a hundred times massive amount of space and back. He can later use it for some future uses. in April 9, 2007, he has a beautiful girlfriend named Jessica Saoi, they both got along together and she was invited to a BBQ party his foster parent are throwing for his birthday. Then a gang of skinhead wearing white hoods starting killing everyone in sight. Jack and Jessica hid underneath the table as the KKK killed his foster family. then the table they're under turns over and Jessica was killed in front of Jack. He saw the Klansmen, they're also wearing a red band on their arms, it was a Nazi Symbol and then Jack recognizes the killers, he was shocked that it was the robbers from New York City when he recognized their movements. he attempts to fight them but was useless, they overpowered him and beat him down and they left him to die. They also threw grenade at him as they leave but he managed to limb away from the grenades as they explode, the explosion threw Jack into the pool. He pulled himself out as the police arrived. After identifying the killers he asked to arrest them but they couldn't because of their rights. Jack started working on his second wrist device using the circuits from his first device, it took three days but he manages to create a dimension that'll double as his base. for a year he designed his outfit, weapons, his modified cars and his revenge against the Skinheads and Klansmen. in February 3, 2008, he appeared with his new appearance, car and a thirst for revenge. for months he killed every Neo-Nazi and KKK tribes viciously. Each kill he made, makes him cold and hard. After he killed the racist tribes he also killed every Anti-American in the country that badmouthed the United States. afterwords he didn't care, he killed everyone he hated. in December 7, 2008, He encounter Slade, who he later worked for. Later he promised him the world. but he declined the promise. When Slade asked him again to join him, he refused because he found out news reports that Slade was a high criminal. Raged, Slade attacks Jack but he was too quick. He and Slade fought each other in the abandoned foundry with weapons included firearms and melee weapons wielded at each other. Few minutes later, Slade knocks Jack into one of the foundry's gears. Slade turn on the machine and the gears rotated inward, taking Jack's right arm with it. Slade leaves Jack to die, Jack though in pain, manages to pull his arm out of the gears only by the elbow and his lower arm was torn away, leaving the Exoskeleton of the arm left. Jack manages to return to his dimension and replace his arm with a Cybernetic one, then he vowed vengeance to hunt down Slade and kill him for the loss of his arm. He spent three months trying to track him down but was unsuccessful. on the night of March 1, 2009. He drove on the highway outside of Jump City when he ran over a debris, poking through the tire and causing him to lose control as he went tumbling onto the road and onto the side. He survived the crash and managed to get out of the wreckage but received an concussion when the car tumbled and he dragged himself away from the wreckage while semi-conscious. That when he meet the Teen Titans as they noticed the debris on the road and then the turned over car. As they went to investigate it they found Jack lying on the ground. Unfortunally Jack blacked out before the others could reach him and they took him back to the Tower. After Jack regain Consciousness, he received hospitality from the titans, his fighting skills impress them and when the first mission in Jump City was successful he became member of the Titans. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Human Strength: 'Jackhammer's strength is way above average, and he can able to inflict major injuries to his enemies including breaking bones. '''Master Fighting skills: '''Jackhammer is very good with combat skills, he has knowledge of all fighting skills including Kung-Fu. '''Master Gunfighter: '''Jackhammer is good with the guns he carries with him, he can duel wield small firearms including pistols, SMG"s a few Assault Rifles and Shotguns. Combined with his martial arts which is called Gun Fu he's unstoppable. '''Master Swordsman: '''His sword skills is very high trained and he can use any bladed or melee weapons. He carries two modified Katana Swords. '''Super Intelligent: '''He has knowledge of anything with weapons, Gadgets, combat skills, history, and including vehicles. He even made weapons and cars of his own. '''Master Motor Skills: ' Jackhammer's motor skills is superb, he can drive any vehicle avaliable, even shoot his guns while in high speed pursuit and run down his enemies. '''Speed: '''Jackhammer is faster than anyone, he can dodge bullets and gunshots, deflect attacks and get ahead of his enemies, making him hard to ''' hit. Category:Fictional Characters